


Afternoon

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Little!Jim [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes up from his nap and the fun continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

Leonard stayed awake for a while, just watching Jim. He hadn’t planned on a nap, but at some point his eyes drifted shut. The soporific heat of Jim’s sleeping body next to him lulled him to sleep.

***

Jim woke up from the nap slowly, feeling refreshed after sleep for the second time that day. He felt warm and more comfortable than he could remember being in a long time. He blinked his eyes open and saw why. Bones was lying asleep in the bed, facing him, one arm wrapped tight around Jim’s waist, pressing their bodies close. The pacifier had fallen out of Jim’s mouth as he slept, but Butterscotch the bear was still clutched to Jim’s chest, pressed between his body and Bones’s.

As Jim watched, Bones began to wake up, seeming surprised to find that he had fallen asleep in the first place.

“Hey kid,” he said, accent thick in his sleepy state, “sleep well?”

Jim nodded, “mmm-hmm, need to potty, Bones.”

“Do you wanna use the toilet or your diaper?”

“Can I use my diaper?”

“Always, Jim. I told you this mornin’ that’s what it’s for. Whenever you want, I will be here to take care of you. Okay?”

Jim nodded at that, not meeting Leonard’s eyes, but he thought Jim’s eyes looked a little wet. Jim grabbed the pacifier from the bed and stuck it back in his mouth for something to do. And a moment later, Leonard heard the muffled sounds of Jim emptying his bladder into the diaper.

“Let’s go get you changed, then we can play with some more toys or watch another movie.”

Jim said nothing, but reached out to Leonard, silently asking to be carried. Leonard couldn’t deny him anything and picked Jim up, holding him close as he carried the kid to the adjacent bathroom. He was once again methodical about cleaning and changing Jim, but this time he was especially careful to make sure that he was always touching Jim somewhere, never moving too far or turning away.

The kid needed comfort, and—to be honest—Leonard did too. Their relationship had become much more intimate, very quickly.

When Jim was cleaned and changed, Leonard carried him into the living area and pulled out the Legos. They were the larger, colorful ones rather than the smaller sets meant to create pre-determined projects. It didn’t seem to matter though, Jim only made one thing: starships. The kid loved space. He was absolutely obsessed. It was adorable when Jim started flying the ships around making _whoosh_ -ing noises and acting out battles. While Jim built starships, Leonard tried to build the tallest tower he possibly could. Though the blocks were pretty sturdy, the tower was definitely getting wobbly by the time he ran out of bricks.

Just about that same time, Leonard heard Jim’s stomach start to growl.

“Hey kid, wanna help me cook dinner?”

An “mmm-hmm,” and a silent plea to be carried were the only response Leonard got. He picked the kid up and carried him into the kitchen where he deposited him on the counter. Jim watched as Leonard started pulling out ingredients.

He kept it simple and threw together some spaghetti with meat sauce and a few fresh veggies. Before long, dinner was ready. Jim ate cautiously, as if he was worried about making a mess.

“It’s okay if you make a mess, Jim. We can clean up later.”

Jim smiled timidly, but he stopped eating so cautiously. Soon he had a spaghetti beard and a silly grin to match it.

“Bath time now, darlin’?”

“Bath time! Bath time!”

It was the most enthusiastic Jim had been yet.

“Okay. Hold tight for a minute while I run the bath.” Bones could feel the smile on his face, matching Jim’s.

Jim relaxed in the tub and played with a few bath toys that Leonard had dug up while he was being washed. It was strange to think that this Jim Kirk was the same one who had been so stressed just over a day ago.

Leonard dried Jim off and redressed him in a diaper and footie pajamas. Jim was looking a little tired, but it wasn’t bedtime just yet.

“How about another movie, Jim?”

Jim was quiet again and only nodded in response. Leonard carried him to the couch and left him for a minute to grab drinks.

“How about _Toy Story_ this time?”

Jim just cuddled as close to Leonard as he could get, so Leonard took that as a yes.

There were no tears this time, and Jim actually did fall asleep before the movie ended. Leonard carried him to bed and tucked him in gently, planting a kiss on Jim’s temple and turning to leave again. Clearly Jim needed the rest, but Leonard wasn’t quite ready for sleep yet, and he had some work to do. So, Leonard worked on paperwork and homework for a while until tiredness began to drag at his eyelids.

Leonard climbed into bed with Jim, and the boy unconsciously shifted closer to Leonard. And Leonard in turn wrapped his arms tight around Jim.

“Good night, Jim.”


End file.
